moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wardom Greywell
Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 18 June, Year 580 K.C. 45 years old Lakeshire, Redridge ---- |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Grandmaster Warlock ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Circle of the Pale Crow ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Tyrius Caris (brother), Andar Caris (father), Raidelen Greywell (blood mother), Kilea Caris (mother), Narah Greywell (daughter) ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = N/A |Row 7 title = Magics |Row 7 info = Nethermancy Shadowmancy Hemomancy Demonology |Row 8 title = Mentor |Row 8 info = Valkynere Portsmouth |Row 9 title = Students |Row 9 info = Daelin Barrow, Tilara Grimfire |Row 10 title = Companions |Row 10 info = Bale (dark phoenix) Rust (horse) Various Demons |Row 11 info = |image = Wardom03.png |caption = Wardom Greywell following the events of the Legionfall War --- |Allegiance = ---- |Branch = Argus Expedition ---- |Rank = Mercenary }} Born on June 18th, Year -12 ADP, Wardom Greywell is a famed warlock of the modern age. His contributions to the dark arts, in conjunction with his displays on the fields of battles past, has positioned him as a leading influence within the Alliance on matters of demonic magic. Although originally heir to the prominent and wealthy Caris banking family of old-Stormwind, the once Eric Caris has not attempted to reclaim what his family lost during the destruction of the kingdom at the end of the Second War. He has abandoned his noble birthright and none but his favored apprentices are aware of his heritage. Since then, he has involved himself in Azeroth's conflicts time and time again. Wardom Greywell is currently regarded as a Grand Warlock and is known for his abilities as an instructor. History Early Life Eric was the youngest of two sons in the Caris family, and although he was not born to the lady of the house, he was treated as an full-blooded heir. Eric would grow up in wealth and relative comfort at his family's stead in Redridge, moving to Stormwind at the age of 10 to be closer to his father, Andar Caris. This was also the time he was informed about the circumstances of his birth, but it was a secret that would be kept from the public. Raidelen Greywell was permitted to mother Eric until the age of two, after which he passed into the care of Kilea Caris, who he would regard as his mother. He never met Raidelen in the following years, and she left the family House. It was always intended that Eric and Tyrius, his older brother by one year, would run the banking empire of their family together. Although Tyrius would inherit the position of nobility as the first son. This relatively fair attitude cultivated a close, albeit competitive, kinship between the siblings. As the more academic and reserved of the two, Eric was raised being taught how to handle the family's assets, while Tyrius, the more outspoken of the two, was taught the rules of noble station. The Age of Chaos During the First War, the Caris family became know for its patriotism. It mobilized a generous portion of its assets to assist in financing the kingdom's military mission against the current Horde, now know as the Old Horde. The Caris family remained in Stormwind during the First War. The Fall of Stormwind The Caris family was not exempt from tragedy when Stormwind was met with destruction at the end of the First War. The Azeroth Counting House, as well as the Caris Residencey was burned down by orcish raiders. Andar, Eric, and Tyrius all escaped the invasion with their lives, however Kilea Caris perished in the fire. The fate of Raidelen Greywell is unknown. The living members of the Caris family would escape to the Kingdom of Lordaeron as part of Stormwind's survivors led by Lord Anduin Lothar. They had escaped with a reasonable amount of gold stowed away on a merchant vessel owned by the family. This vessel was then donated to Lordaeron's military efforts. Life in Lordaeron & The Silver Hand Not content with the status as a refugee, Andar Caris quickly expended the evacuated funds to purchase a minor amount of land in Lordaeron. Eric and Tyrius would live on this land, while Andar quickly jumped at the opportunity to join the forming Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Eric and Tyrius, growing into a suitable fighting age, would be found spending many a day practicing combat with training swords. Tyrius was considered the better fighter, unsurprisingly, being the eldest. It was not long before Andar Caris joined the Silver Hand as one of its first members, and thus he was glad to approve the training of both of his sons. They would both be prepared to join the Order as quickly as time would allow, so that they would be ready to join their father come the full force of the next war. During the Second War During the course of the Second War, while Eric was still training to be accepted as a paladin, the Dreadlord, Sirthrolax, set his eyes on the remaining Caris household. Sirthrolax was tasked with creating a small warlock cult, loyal to the Burning Legion, to weaken the region come the Orc's assault. This group was meant to mirror the Shadow Council, acting as the Legion's servants on Azeroth, comprised of the native races. They would be spared from the Orcs conquest in order to assimilate the remains of Azeroth's subservient races, or at least those the Legion deemed worthy. Taking pleasure in designing mockery of the Light, Sirthrolax desired to corrupt the newly founded Knights of the Silver Hand. Eric would fall victim to one of his designs, coming across a tome containing instructions into the dark arts. Poorly educated on demonic magics, Eric believed the content pertained to arcane magic, and studied its texts in secret. Sirthrolax would manipulate the young, aspiring paladin in the months to come. When it came time for Eric and Tyrius to be anointed into the Silver Hand, they volunteered for a joint ceremony. Both brothers entered the cathedral, in presence of their father, and made their oaths as the new traditions demanded. However, when it came time for the Light to bless Eric, it did not come. The church darkened with unnatural presence, and after confusion escalated, Eric was accused of demonic possession. This, of course, was all due to Sirthrolax's hidden interventions. After investigation located the demonic texts Eric had hidden, he was accused of practicing forbidden magics. His family was distraught. Andar Caris would be soon-after slain and possessed by Sirthrolax, who abused this influence to further escalate the accusations. Sirthrolax, as Andar, would attempt to execute Eric for heresy, but would be "killed" by Eric instead, who now wielded the very magics that had damned him. Eric would then flee, escaping retribution from the Order. Tyrius, heartbroken and hateful at his father's death, would pursue Eric. Upon the next meeting of the brother's, only a few days later, Eric would kill Tyrius in self-defense. Sirthrolax, easily able to sway the traumatized acolyte, would continue to whisper dark secrets of shadow and flame into Eric's mind. The Church of the Holy Light would later cover up the outcome of the incident. The church would proclaim the deaths of all three men of Caris and would lay three graves appropriately. Current Alliance records claim that both Andar Caris and Tyrius Caris fell in battle against the Horde during the Second War, and that Eric Caris remained in Lordaeron where he fell to the Scourge threat during the Fall of Lordaeron. Guided towards lost pockets of demonic power, Eric would encounter the hidden warlock masters of Lordaeron's Capital City. Sirthrolax intended to manipulate this circle of warlocks, but his intentions were uncovered and his influence removed from the young Eric. The Dreadlord would supposedly be unveiled and slain by mages of the Kirin Tor before he could finish his plans for vengeance against the warlocks. Eric would remain with the circle of warlocks to receive formal training. He would learn how to keep his identity and arts hidden, and received a proper education in arcane magic under those he would call master. Once he was prepared, Eric would travel the Kingdom in the guise of a traveling sorcerer. By the time of the Third War, Eric had accumulated many encounters with orcs, Kirin Tor mages, fellow warlocks, and the hostile natives of Azeroth. Once he had progressed in the demonic arts, he took up a new name, as was not uncommon. Henceforth, he was Wardom Greywell, choosing the name in hopes to one day hold high the name of his forgotten blood mother. The Third War Wardom was not present in the lands of Lordaeron during the Third War. He had returned mostly to the regions belonging to Stormwind following the end of the Second War. There he searched for dark artifacts left behind by the Old Horde and there he also convened with warlocks seeking to reform the circle of what would later be the warlock hall of the Slaughtered Lamb. Wardom would not be directly involved with the major conflicts of the Third War, news of Prince Arthas' betrayel, Dalaran's destruction, and the Invasion of Kalimdor having reached him each without much warning. Still, Wardom would have encounters with both the undead and demons before the Third War's end. Post-Third War Wardom would continue to advance in his arts following Archimonde's defeat. He would study in peace under his masters while partaking in journeys across both the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor to seek out demonic knowledge. He impressed many of his senior warlocks with his quick progress in the study of Demonology. He had passed his summoning trials without incident and was allowed to pursue the Ritual of Doom and dreadsteed trials. He exceeded expectations in both cases. Resentful of the past, Wardom offered his knowledge and magics to those seeking out the defeat of the Dark Horde, regardless of their race or faction. The Ahn'Qiraj War When information began to spread that the ancient powers within Ahn'Qiraj were stirring, a group of warlocks, Wardom included, traveled to Silithus in hopes of seizing dark lore and uncovering lost magics. What they had not planned for, was the global threat that the Silithid and Qiraji presented. The warlocks soon found themselves fighting alongside Alliance forces to fend off the Qiraji armies both for their own survival and the world's. During this time Wardom helped to uncover enchantments and crafting methods that would help slay their ancient enemy. Wardom would enchant and improve the gear of many adventurers and soldiers who fought in the Second War of the Shifting Sands. This was the beginning of his reputation as a competent artificer. The Re-opening of the Dark Portal Wardom would be one of the many mortal warlocks to rush to the Blasted Lands upon the Third Opening of the Dark Portal. Wardom volunteered in the battle against Doom Lord Kazzak's armies and would become one of the first human warlocks to step foot on the Stair of Destiny. He would be quickly join by his colleagues, and the group would quickly set out to plunder Outland of its secrets. The Circle of the Pale Crow It would not be long before numerous warlocks had ventured to Outland seeking to advance in the dark arts. Believing it necessary to establish themselves, Wardom and his colleagues established the Circle of the Pale Crow within the ruins of Auchindoun. Wardom was appointed as Grandmaster of the circle, due largely to his talent as a teacher of the new developments in the arts. During this occupation, Wardom would arrange the pilfering of many of the Shadow Council's archives and came into direct conflict with the Cabal. The Siege of the Black Temple Members of the Circle of the Pale Crow would, under mystical veil follow into the Black Temple after its siege by Shattrath's forces. There they would retrieve several texts that would eventually lead to a development of the warlock metamorphosis technique. Wardom would be one of the first in the circle to master the art, although the circle's iteration of the technique has since been largely lost to the craft. This has left Wardom as one of the few remaining practitioners of this specific iteration of the ability. Following the method's development, Wardom would be recognized as Grand Warlock, given his displays of mastery over the relevant schools of dark magic. Assault on the Sunwell Although many warlocks flocked to Quel'danas in hopes of stealing power from the Legion's forces there, Wardom would remain in Outland, content with continuing his work as a grandmaster. The Circle would use this distraction a an opportunity to actively seize assets from remaining Sunfury forces in Outland as well as their Ethereal allies. Unfortunately this would eventually draw the attention of Shattrath. Concerned that they would make enemies of the city and its allies, Wardom disbanded the Circle of the Pale Crow, proclaiming that its original purpose had already been fulfilled. The Scourgewar Wardom participated heavily in the Scourgewar, acting on his own for the majority of the conflict. Believing that the scourge threatened Azeroth with complete extinction of life, Wardom would remain on Northrend for the near entirety of the war. During this conflict, Wardom continued to search for knowledge in the Dark Arts to assimilate, however was disappointed to find the Cult of the Damned poorly versed outside the necromantic arts. Instead Wardom would come to find opportunity within the dark recesses of Azjol'Nerub. Inviting many of his recent colleagues to join him, he uncovered several pockets of forgotten lore in shadowmancy. Wardom would attempt to aid the forces seeking to invade the halls to Ulduar, but would remove himself from the effort after discovering his own weakness to the mental-invasions of the Old Gods' minions. The Pretender Given his tendency to appear, uninvited, to scenes of conflict across Northrend, Wardom found himself often at odds with the other participating groups, including both the Kirin Tor and the Argent Crusade. Denounced for his choices in magic and refusal to compromise, others quickly antagonized Wardom for acting without regard for others. During an assembly with several of such individuals, Wardom was referred to as "Pretender" repeatedly. This was inspired by his behavior and the fact that he actually resembled The Last Guardian, both physically and in choice of attire. The name was used as an insult, jabbing at Wardom's hubris, and stuck quickly. Following the end of the Scourgewar, Wardom began to accept the title willingly, allegedly to spite those who had instigated its use. The Great Cataclysm & The Hour of Twilight Wardom would immediately respond to the Shattering, seizing on the opportunity to investigate the powerful magics being practiced within the Twilight's Hammer and by their draconic allies. Wardom grew cautious of the Horde during this time, unsure what to make of Garrosh Hellscream's ruler-ship. He had not harbored a long-living grudge against the Horde's races, but neither did he believe the orcs required demonic corruption to return to their bloody ways. The Invasion of Pandaria Unwilling to heavily involve himself in the war against the Horde, Wardom would retreat from the scene of conflict. Following the unveiling of Pandaria, Wardom remained on the Eastern Kingdoms, where it was discovered he had bestowed a daughter to Avera Castington. Following the month after Narah's birth, Wardom would distance himself from his new family. Worried that Narah would be targeted by his enemies and wanting her to have nothing to do with his magics, Wardom decided that he would not reveal himself to his daughter. Instead he dedicated his time to help train younger warlocks in Stormwind, allowing Narah to be raised without her father. The Thunder King War Taking advantage of the Thunder King's resurrection and the battles that followed, Wardom would send his apprentices to plunder the race's mystical sites while he settled his affairs in the Eastern Kingdoms. The Darkspear Rebellion Wardom would not involve himself directly in the conflict against the True Horde, but would station himself in Ratchet where he would aid the coven there in receiving Orcish warlocks who were fleeing execution. The War in Draenor Not having forgotten the atrocities dealt at the hands of Old Horde and the Shadow Council, Wardom would join in the conflict against the Iron Horde. He would support the Alliance's efforts and found himself in battle across the unbroken planet. His participation in the conflict would only intensify come Gul'dan's rise to power in Tanaan Jungle. He provided his expertise as a demonologist to ensure adventurers and soldiers were prepared to combat the demonic forces. The Third Invasion of the Burning Legion & the Legionfall War The return of the Legion's armies would prompt Wardom to once again take up arms. He would push his body and mind to their limits in his efforts to help in the defense of Azeroth's regions. During this time he would seek out the lives of several demonic lieutenants, ending their machinations. The Knights of Solidarity Through unusual circumstances, Wardom would join the Knights of Solidarity. Although previously having been at conflict with the order, he would value having dependable allies against the overwhelming demonic threat. The Black Harvest Having rejected membership to the Black Harvest in the past, Wardom would eventually join the Order of the Black Harvest when the rift to Argus was torn open in order to secure passage on the Vindicaar. The Burning Throne At the end of the Argus Campaign, only hours before the Dark Titans defeat, Wardom would breach the Burning Throne with the intention of obtaining unrivaled power. Deep within its hidden halls, he would challenge a corrupted and battle-worn servant of Aggramar who referred to himself as Varegis. Wardom's objective was to defeat the injured titan watcher and to bind its corrupted power to himself. In combat, Wardom would be triumphant, albeit nearly at the cost of his life. Once he had healed his wounds he would attempt to wield a fragment of Aggramar's own flame by draining this dying watcher's power. Unable to control the energy he had stolen, Wardom would fall into a fit of agony as his own spirit was corrupted by the titan magic. He would have either died or fallen to Sargeras' will shortly after had the Heroes of Azeroth not freed the Avenger and imprisoned the Dark God shortly after. With his life and soul barely intact, he would survive long enough to return to Azeroth, where he would postpone the corruption with help of his colleagues and Father Valkynere Portsmouth. Taking this power would have the additional side-effect of draining his hair to white and causing his eyes to flare into a red glow during periodic "attacks" on his body. He has since regarded this event as his greatest shortcoming, and a constant reminder to keep his hubris in check. In times of stress, the corruption flares and threatens to disable him permanently. The Blood War Wardom has continued his path of war into the conflict with Sylvanas' Horde. He has acted notably with the ranks of the Knights of Solidarity under the command of Lord Johnathan Beredric. ... Views and Personality Personality Stern, prideful, and an idealist at heart - Wardom outwardly exhibits what qualities you would expect from a warlock of his age. He is confident and typically speaks with a strong surety, believing his own beliefs to be the best way. He is not cruel, but fails to outwardly exhibit empathy. He maintains a strong sense of morality and holds himself and others to certain moral standards, believing that acts of "depravity" are "beneath" him. Despite his outwardly cold impression, Wardom is glad to accommodate requests for guidance, where it be in matters of the dark arts or otherwise. Views The Church of Light Despite being aware of the circumstantial nature of his experience with the Light, Wardom still abhors the faith and its doctrine greatly. Typically he has disagreements with those who walk the Light's path, and he is skeptical of the Church's policies. Wardom believes that the tenants of the Light promote lessons of subservience and inferiority in the mortal races. He believes that divine beings wish to take advantage of this and that mortals should only seek power by taking it instead of being granted it. The Warlock Craft Wardom believes that, as a master of the arts, it is his responsibility to assure that the warlock craft prospers as a whole. Wardom discourages government or vigilante interference with warlock activity, preferring that his kind deal with their own. He also discourages acceptance of the craft within the Kingdom of Stormwind, believing that intolerance and a need for secrecy provide the ideal environment for truly gifted warlocks to blossom. Wardom states that warlocks who unnecessary wear their craft in public have misunderstood their lessons and bear a sense of pride that is "hallow." Warlocks who fall to corruption or the Legion's influence he regards as having fallen to weakness and must either be returned to the proper path or destroyed before they can damage the craft's legacy. Notable Possessions The Tome of Sacrilege This grimoire is responsible for much of Wardom's suffering in his early life. Given to him as part of the Dreadlord, Sirthrolax's machinations, it is an impeccably effective manual on how to cast dark spells necessary for the warlock craft. Within it are invaluable depictions of demonic runes and secrets in their application. It is likely that Sirthrolax had never intended to allow the budding warlock to keep the tome. Wardom has at several times given the tome to his apprentices. He ensures that no one other than himself and its holder is aware of its location, fearing that it could give rise to an undisciplined warlock cult within a matter of weeks if allowed to be stolen. Anguish This large, ominous sword would be located in the coffers of the scourge necropolis known as Axarot. Wardom and a group of adventurers would infiltrate the necropolis after it was sent to attack the region of Redridge at the start of the Scourgewar. Wardom would seize the blade minutes before the structures descent into the mountainside. Anguish is an unusually shaped rune-blade capable of channeling magic just as well as any typical staff. It gives off an orange glow and is capable of damaging most ethereal enemies. Wakener's Doomblade Seized after defeating an Eredar lieutenant during the Legion's Third Invasion, the Wakener's Doomblade features a single handle with no solid blade. Instead, the handle ignites to form a blade constructed from Shadowflame. The weapon can change in length and density, allowing it to even parry lesser blows or slip through an enemy's weapon. It is an unpredictable tool, highly effective against those who are unaware of its nature. Creations The Magmus Stone Also called the Wardacchi Firestone, this item takes the form of a small black and red tear-shaped gem. When used by anyone, this stone can remove the effects of mystical burns, including those of caused by fel fire. The stone can also directly absorb fire magic itself allowing it to nullify flame-based spells and quell out-of-control fires. The stone is constructed from the fiery core of a molten giant in order to withstand any heat, however it can be overloaded in which case it can detonate violently. Upon detonation, store energy is released. Wardom made and distributed many of these stones in exchange for gold. The stones were purchased and used by healers, mages, and other warlocks for a myriad of purposes. The Soul Crucible This staff is made from a nightmare bough of Shaladrassil, featuring a metal casing around the stock and an large, swirling-white orb as its headpiece. Both the staff and orb itself are referred to as the Soul Crucible. The Crucible has drank from the Forge of Souls in Icecrown and naturally drains wandering souls nearby to replenish its stock. The staff acts as a fuel source for its wielder's magic, replacing a need for soul-shards and allowing the channeling of even greater powers through the expending of the absurd amounts of the energy within. The Soul Crucible was recently shattered within Antorus by the dark keeper Varegis when Wardom attempted to unleash its power against the titan's servant. It is currently being re-made but it is unknown how many years this will take. Marks of Mastery Legion Lightening More commonly referred to as "fel lightening," the ability to channel the Fel to the extent that one can wield it as lightening is rare even among the warlocks of the Burning Legion. Such a feat in destruction magic is reserved for the most accomplished nethermancers. Wardom has recently gained access to the secrets behind this technique by studying the spells of the warlock Valkynere Portsmouth. When cast by Wardom, spells of fel lightening are typically directly channeled from the hands or staff. The entropic nature of the evoked lightening causes the power of the spell to increase exponentially the more resistance it faces after being cast. The fel lightening works to vaporize not only its target but any defense, particularly magical, that is cast to defend against it. Colliding with any such defense only increases the destructive power of the spell as it accumulates entropy from the magical reaction. While both will typically result in death, it is far better to be helplessly struck by the spell than it is to defend against it an fail. Typically, fel lightening will also arc to those near its target. This makes it difficult to use in close combat or with allies when the spellwork is not fully mastered. The typical cost in soul energy for harnessing such a spell is often at least twice that of chaos bolts. It is said that fel lightening is found naturally within the deepest, most chaotic reaches of the Twisting Nether. Warlock Metamorphosis - String-Summoning - Written Works - Major Works ''The Harpist's Grimoire of Demons & Fel'' A published grimoire, organized and written by Valkynere Portsmouth as well as many other notable authors. Considered one of the most well received publications on magic for its year. ''Demonology: The Argussian Progress'' An unofficial extension of the Complete Compendium of Demonology detailing the progress made in demonic magic during and shortly following the defeat of the Burning Legion. Released as a grimoire but designated to be officially published at the end of next year. ''The Complete Compendium of Demonology'' Wardom's complete set of works providing moderate and in-depth information on the arts of demonic magic, intended only for practicing warlocks. Several books of the collection are currently released as grimoires, the entire collections is designated to be officially published at the end of next year. ''The Rise and Fall of the Burning Legion'' A history of the Burning Legion by Wardom Greywell and Valkynere Portsmouth. Expected to to be published sometime next year. ''The Pretender: My autobiography - Wardom Greywell & Eric Caris'' The self-written biography of Wardom Greywell, including secreted information about his life. Set to be published upon Wardom's death or retirement. The biography has three sections: Confessions of the Caris Family, The Life of Wardom Greywell, To my Son and To my Daughter Minor Works The Warlock Fundamentals A short tome designed as an overview of the warlock craft. The content is intended for beginners and knowledge-seekers. Set to be published some time early next year. The Philosophies and Methodologies of Dark Magic A book on the terminology and analysis prescribed to different philosophical ideas within the dark craft. Set to be published at the end of next year. Advances in the Magical Arts Demonology - Nethermancy - Orders Knights of Solidarity - Order of the Black Harvest - Circle of the Lamb - Circle of the Pale Crow Formed by a group of the first mortal warlocks to cross into Outland following the Re-opening of the Dark Portal. Based within the intricate ruins of Auchindoun, the Circle was able to steal coveted knowledge from the outposts of the Shadow Council, including the Cabal and distant residents of Shadowmoon Valley. They were one of the first groups to learn of the warlock metamorphosis technique following the siege of the Black Temple. Wardom Greywell was elected as the Grandmaster of the circle after its founding, however he disbanded the circle after its existence was discovered by Shattrath. The Circle was founded mostly by humans, but ultimately consisted of warlocks from both the Alliance and Horde. While the circle no longer operates today, adventuring warlocks can still find safe-haven within its abandoned warlock hall. Companions Companions Bale During the Blood War, the Blood Elf mage, Lar'soras Dawnspeaker, sought to capture a phoenix within the Firelands. It was believed that this phoenix was to be used against the Alliance. Dawnspeaker and the phoenix were both ultimately slain by Wardom and his allies, and Bale was a product of the phoenix's rebirth. Though the circumstances not being entirely understood, Bale willingly follows Wardom throughout some of his travels. Bale is a currently a newborn and possess an nonthreatening size. Although the phoenix has only displayed friendly and passive qualities, Wardom is entirely doubtful that he will be able to control the creature when it reaches adulthood. Rust A horse belonging to the Caris family, Rust would be taken by Wardom when he fled after killing his father. Rust would serve as Wardom's mount until being slain by slain by gnolls years later. Notable Demonic Minions Demelos - Nix-ithak - Artomet - Wardom's Dreadsteed Wardom uses his bound dreadsteed as a mount whenever he does not need to hide his magics. Although he has clearly had the demon for many years, there is no name that he openly uses to refer to it. Wardom believes that giving a name to the demon would only confuse it. Associates Valkynere Portsmouth Father Valkynere Portsmouth is one of Wardom's closest colleagues. Considering him one of the only living warlocks with more knowledge of the craft than himself, Wardom is intent on learning all of father's most coveted secrets before the elder's inevitable passing. Wardom Greywell and Valkynere Portsmouth are well known as two of the most prominent masters within Stormwind's walls, and both often collaborate with one another to publish acclaimed literary works. Hugo Cornelius Renfield Hugo C. Renfield is a minor associate, having fought alongside Wardom during the battles for Stromgarde. Wardom is often critical of Hugo's actions, but nonetheless believes him to be a useful colleague. Daelin Barrow Daelin Barrow is a keeper, custodian, and guardian of the warlock halls beneath the Slaughtered Lamb. While currently appearing as little more than a young, worgen warlock; Daelin is Wardom's personal apprentice and protege. Daelin was an early victim of the Worgen Curse. His family home fell under attack from the worgen and he alone survived due to Wardom's intervention. However, Daelin would be afflicted and would be instructed in using dark magic and alchemy to suppress the worgen rage until he obtained a more permanent treatment like most. Wardom intends for Daelin to inherit all of his knowledge and to continue his legacy. Wardom is often criticized for choosing Daelin as his successor, due to the boy's lack of ambition and introverted nature, however it is still considered likely that Daelin will be raised into becoming one of the Grand Warlocks of the next generation. Daelin is proficient in the arts of Affliction and praised for his intimate knowledge of advanced and obscure curses. One of his only strong-suits. Quotes "Even the Great Warlock perished at the hands of his own ambition. No matter what heights you reach, you are never beyond the length of your own blade." - The Warlock Fundamentals "Those who lead armies, do not understand what it takes to truly fight alone." - Wardom defending his actions to the Argent Crusade "Power through mastery and mastery alone." - The first words of the Complete Compendium of Demonology "Kill them all and let the Light sort them out." - Said by Wardom mockingly before commanding a pack of feltalkers into a Scarlet Crusade chapel. Trivia * Wardom means "bond" in Demonic. * Wardom has blue-grey or "powder blue" eyes from his mother's side. * He can sometimes be found beneath The Slaughtered Lamb. * Where the Azeroth Counting House once stood is now the Royal Bank of Stormwind. * It is rumored that Wardom is in a secret relationship with a Kirin Tor mage. * Wardom is the 1st place winner of the "minds" contest for the Muscles, Magic and Minds tournament of 2018. Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Demonologists Category:Authors Category:Order of the Black Harvest Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Peerage